Class Clown
General Class Clowns are a type of classmate. They are unlocked at Level 13, alongside Slackers, Hipsters, Skaters, and Emos. They are a combination of Slacker and Nerd cliques and can be placed in either of those Hangouts. In-Game Description Bored in class? Need someone to lighten the mood? A Class Clown can turn any grueling study session into a hilarious stand-up routine! You'll laugh so hard you'll forget you're learning. Hangouts Class Clowns can be placed in Slacker or Nerd Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Class Clown Classmate's pose is flapping like a chicken and laughing. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 97 CpH * Level 2: 107 CpH * Level 3: 117 CpH * Level 4: 127 CpH * Level 5: 137 CpH * Level 6: 147 CpH * Level 7: 157 CpH * Level 8: 167 CpH * Level 9: 177 CpH * Level 10: 187 CpH Female * Level 1: 92 CpH * Level 2: 102 CpH * Level 3: 112 CpH * Level 4: 122 CpH * Level 5: 132 CpH * Level 6: 142 CpH * Level 7: 152 CpH * Level 8: 162 CpH * Level 9: 172 CpH * Level 10: 182 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Class Clown. However, it must be noted that the male Class Clown is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Class Clown is part Slacker and Nerd, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Class Clown is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get Class Clowns (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Emo and Gamer, since it will satisfy the need for a Slacker and Nerd clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Class Clown, the party's length will be 1 day and 1 hour. For the female Class Clown, the party's length will be 13 hours. The Class Clowns' admission length is the same as the party's length. Combination List *Slacker + Nerd *Class Clown + Class Clown *Nerd + Class Clown *Slacker + Class Clown Rarity The rarity for a male Class Clown is 3 stars or rare. The rarity for a female Class Clown is 1 star or common. Prices The male Class Clown can be purchased in the Store for 1,500 rings, while the female Class Clown costs 390 rings. This simply indicates that the male Class Clown is the rarer Classmate because he costs more. When selling Class Clowns, the male is worth 2,400 coins, while the female is worth 1,300 coins. Outfits Male Class Clown Level 1.PNG|Male Level 1 Class Clown Outfit Class Clown Level 4.png|Male Level 4 Class Clown Outfit MaleLevel7CC.png|Male Level 7 Class Clown Outfit IMG_8175.png|Male Level 10 Class Clown Outfit Female ClassClown1.PNG|Female Level 1 Class Clown Outfit Classclown4.PNG|Female Level 4 Class Clown Outfit ClassClown7.PNG|Female Level 7 Class Clown Outfit IMG_8177.png|Female Level 10 Class Clown Outfit Composed of Class Clown classmates are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types